PhanxCarrimon: Falling Down
by allykattwrites
Summary: DanxPhil and CarriexAlex have always hidden their feelings for each other, and when one of them falls, the other always picks them up. But will it always be that way? Or will they have to pick themselves up this time.
1. Chapter 1

PhanxCarrimon; Falling Down

**Chapter One; (Phan) Guiding Light**

"Dan. DAN. DANIEL. DANIEL FRICKEN HOWELL." Phil yelled into the face of the sleeping boy.

"Yes Phillip Lester?" He replied, surprisingly calmly for Dan, especially in the morning.

"Get up." He whined.

"But why?" He complained.

"Because, it's my birthday." He said with a pouted lip.

"Oh is it really? How could I forget such a thing? Sorry Phil.. Happy Birthday, I guess." Phil looked down, hurt.

"Oh, well. Thanks." He got off of Dan's bed and trudged sadly into his bedroom to check his phone.

_Chris: Happy Birthday Phil :)!_

_PJ: Happy Birthday Mate, have a good one!_

_Mum: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Phillip, remember no tattoo's ;)! xxx_

_Carrie: Happy Birthday Sweetie, see you later3_

_Alex: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHIL :D_

There were more, but Phil was too tired and upset to go through the rest of them.

He quickly checked his twitter mentions.

_ amazingphil #HappyBirthdayAmazingPhil I LOVE YOU 3333 xo_

_ amazingphil HAPPY BURFDAY._

_ amazingphil happy happy birthday. #HappyBirthdayAmazingPhil_

Phil quickly checked Dan's page, his last tweet was at 12am.

_#HappyBirthdayAmazingPhil #BestGuyEver 3 Everyone get that trending for my best mate, love you buddy3 (I didn't forget)_

Phil grinned widely,

"See, I didn't actually forget, you'd have known if you went in the living room silly." Phil looked at Dan confused, and cocked his head to the side. "Come and see." He said, grabbing Phil's hand and dragging him towards the living room.

Dan swung the door open revealing a room decorated in balloons, streamers, banners, lots of presents and breakfast. Phil squealed with joy, he'd never seen their London apartment like that.

"Dan, you did this for me!?" Dan chuckled and nodded. Phil bounded off to sit on the couch, Dan joined him, clutching a present. He handed it to him,

"Here, I think you'll like this, this is from me." He looked down blushing. Phil unwrapped it to see a gold watch, and a small leather wrist wrap, with 'Dan&Phil..' engraved onto it.

"Dan.. this is amazing. There so beautiful, I love them, and I love.." He trailed off. "them, I love them." Dan giggled,

"You already said that." Phil nodded,

"I know, that's just how much I love them." Dan smiled, well I'm glad. He got up off of the couch,

"Finish opening your presents, and we'll head over to the BBC, some fans sent some presents there for you." Phil nodded, staring after him.

I love them, and I love them!? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why couldn't he just of said I love you! Ugh, Dan probably would of thought he meant like a friend anyway. Phil thought to himself, setting the wrap bracelet on the counter.

Little did he know, 'Dan&Phil..' wasn't the only thing engraved on it.

**A/N: You like? I hope you do. Its my very first phanfiction! Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

PhanxCarrimon; Falling Down

**Chapter Two; (Carrimon) **

Carrie sat on the edge of her bed, strumming the notes of her new song,

"And I guess that's just the way I loved you.." She sang, she heard a loud applause behind her, and she jumped around to see Alex leaning on her doorway smiling greatly.

"That's a nice song, what's it called?" He said with a smirk.

"Like Kermit and Miss Piggy." She blushed looking down at the ground, even though they were dating, she always felt clingy when she wrote songs about him.

"It's very sweet." He said kissing her cheek softly. "Let's get going, Chris, PJ, Charlie and Bryarly are waiting at the café, we have to surprise Phil." She smiled and nodded, picking up her bag and present for Phil.

"Okay, lets head." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked off towards the little café where Dan had suggested they meet, it was Phil's favourite little place, and the café had agreed to let them decorate and play Muse quite loudly through the speakers, Phil was going to love it.

Luckily when they got there Dan and Phil were yet to arrive. They strolled in and set there presents down on the table with the rest of them,

"Hey guys!" Bryarly said as they strolled in, giving them a tight squeeze and returning to sit beside Charlie.

"Hi, has Dan text anyone yet?" Alex asked, curious as to how long they'd be waiting.

"Actually, they're around the corner." Chris stated like it was the most natural thing ever.

"Shit." PJ rushed over to the jukebox and started playing supremacy, so when Phil walked in, he felt awesome.

Dan and Phil strolled in, hand in hand?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled, but Carrie couldn't help but noticing the entwined hands, they slowly separated and two arms wrapped around carries' torso, Phil.

"Happy birthday sweetie, how are you?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Great now. Thank you guys, this is too much!" He exclaimed, his eyes wandering to the presents. "Can.. can I open them?" He asked shyly, everyone bounded towards the table, Carrie hung back for a second to speak to Dan.

"So, you told him?" She asked surprised. He shook his head,

"No, but on the inside of that wristband, are the words 'I love you Phil.' He'll find them one day, soon I hope." She smiled and nodded, and they walked over and joined everyone else.

They were going to make the cutest couple ever one day. Carrie thought to herself.

**AN: Meh, this ones all over the place, but I'm tired. SO ENJOYYYY MY LITTLE BOOKWORMS.**


	3. Chapter 3

phanxcarrimon

chapter three.

**Third person POV**

Dan and Phil walked home after the little cafe party, and a trip to the cinema.

"Hey Dan?" Phil said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today. Its been amazing." Phil said stopping, and pulling Dan to sit on a ledge next to him.

"No problem, its what friends are for." Phil nodded.

"Right, friends." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Dan asked, scooting closer. Phils heart began to race.

"Right, friends. Best friends." Phil chirped, hoping he had saved himself.

"Yup. Two guys. Best friends. Nothing more, because we don't have those feelings for each other." Phil shook his head.

"Nope, certainly not." Dan paused.

"Well, maybe a little bit, when I met you. But nope, not anymore." Phil froze.

"You.. you had feelings for me?" He almost whispered, not sure if he had heard him right.

"Yeah, but come on, did you expect me not to? You're amazingphil, you were my idol, I wanted nothing more than to be you. And its not as if I can play the straight card, its pretty obvious I'm not." Dan chuckled.

"I'm not either.." Phil squeaked quietly, secretly hoping Dan wouldn't hear him.

"I know." Dan said. "You told me, when you were drunk at PJ's birthday last year. I also found out that day that you secretly like One Direction, and that.." Phil looked at him wide eyed.

"That..?"

"That you think I have a nice butt." He winked and got up. "Lets go home, its cold. I'll walk in front if you want? I know how much you like my butt."

"DO NOT!" Phil yelled, pouting.

"Sure Phil."

"I don't!"

"It's okay to admit it, everyone likes my ghetto booty."

"Well not me."

* * *

They arrived home after five minutes of arguing about Dan's butt, and five minutes waiting for Phil to talk to Dan again.

"Dan, would you like something to eat?" Phil asked from the kitchen, as Dan lay on the floor.. doing nothing.

"No, I'm not hungry." Phil nodded and stuck a pop tart into the toaster. He leaned against the breakfast bar, shut his eyes, and began to breathe deeply, thinking about the earlier conversation. He heard Dan shuffling about in the kitchen with him, meaning he had gotten up off of the floor, but Phil didn't care enough to open his eyes.

That was until the toaser popped, he slowly opened his eyes to see Dan standing in front of him, face-to-face, staring at him intensely.

"Yes Dan?" Phil asked, attempting to get passed Dan, but he wouldn't budge.

"What were you thinking about?" Phil shrugged.

"Your mum." Dan shook his head, and pushed Phil back, as he attempted to get passed again.

"No, what were you really thinking about?" He questioned.

_Should I just tell him..?_ Phil thought to himself.

"Fine, you want to know? FINE. I'll tell you." He said raising himself up to sit on the breakfast bar.

Dan placed his hands on the breakfast bar, either side of Phil, and looked up to stare at Phil. He nodded.

"I was thinking.. thinking about." He took a deep breath and looked at Dan, he couldn't tell him. "I was thinking about moving out."

Dan froze, his eyes began to water. He shook his head.

"No." He shook his head once more. "Why?" His voice croaked.

"I think I want to move back in with my parents for a while." Dan looked down.

"Why?"

"I just, I have feelings for someone, and I don't want to live here, knowing that they don't feel the same." Dan nodded, now full blown crying.

Dan never cries.

"F-fine. Move out. Whatever, see if I care." Dan began to storm away. "And turn over your stupid fucking bracelet. Happy Birthday Phil."

Dan grabbed his coat, shoes and phone.

"I'll be at Carries." And with that he slammed the door and left.

Phil sat with his head in his hands.

_Why did he react that way? _He thought to himself. He took off the bracelet, and turned it around.

"Shit." he muttered to no-one. And then it was Phil's turn to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

PhanxCarrimon

Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

"And then he told me he was moving out, just I was plucking up the courage to kiss him. Ugh. I hate Phil." Dan sobbed into the beanbag on Carrie's floor.

"No you don't. You love him, and I'm sure he won't move out Dan." Dan huffed and sat up.

"I don't even know anymore Carrie. I really don't." Dan took out his phone and tweeted the danosaurs explaining that there would be no video tonight as he was in Carries'.

He quickly checked Phil's twitter, just to see if he had posted.

'I'm so sorry.' Was all his last tweet said.

"What?" Carrie asked worriedly as Dan's face dropped. He stood up, put on his shoes and ran out of Carries room, Carrie following closely behind.

"Dan! Why are we running! DAN!" She screamed after him as they ran all the way to Dan and Phil's apartment.

"Wait here." He said to Carrie and she sat impatiently outside the flat. Squirming around.

"Phil? Phil." Dan yelled walking through the flat, checking in every room. He got to Phil's room and the door was locked. He knocked on it quietly.

"Phil? Are you in there. We need to talk." No reply.

"Phil. This is serious. Open this door." Still no reply.

"PHIL! You're scaring me. Please, open this god damn door!" Again, silence.

"PHIL! PHIL FUCKING LESTER. OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR. NOW. PLEASE!" Dan screamed, now terrified for Phils health. But silence.

Dan started to kick the door in, and Carrie ran in petrified. Dan wasn't getting anywhere with the door. So carrie quickly took off her heel and smacked the lock with it, shattering it and opening the door.

Dan stood in the doorway, froze. He knew what Phil was cappable of doing to himself. Carrie rushed in, picking up the empty tablet pots.

"Dan.." She trailed off. He nodded as she dialed the ambulance.

He walked over to him, and kneeled beside the bed, grabbing his hand.

"You are so stupid. Why the fuck have you done this Phil." Dan said sighing and shaking his head, just as he went to drop Phils hand, he felt paper in his hand, he took the small note from inside his hand.

_By the time you are reading this, it's too late.. maybe._

_So I just wanted to say, goodbye._

_And Dan? Turn over the note._

Dan did as Phil's note said.

_Don't be the hero, but I love you too._

"CARRIE!" Dan cried out, now crumpled on the floor, crying hysterically. She ran in.

"They're on the way. So wha-" She cut herself off, seeing dan a crumpled mess on the floor. He handed her the note. "May I turn it over?" He didn't reply, so she did.

"I'm sorry Dan. But you have to be the hero. You can't leave him." Dan nodded, but blacked out.

Carrie sat on the floor, sobbing.

_Why Phil. Why the hell this choice. _She thought to herself as the ambulance burst in.

"Are you his girlfriend?" A guy asked her. She shook her head.

"No, he is." She chuckled slightly to herself, pointing at Dan. The guy only nodded, and flung a passed out Dan over his shoulder.

"I'll visit later. Just make sure he's alright?" She asked him, he nodded and left the building. Carrie sighed and left the apartment, grabbing Dan's keys.

_He's probably going to need these. _she thought, picking up her phone, and dialing Alex's number.

"Alex, I need a lift to the hospital. Phil's.. well Phil's attempted suicide. I'm outside their apartment, please hurry."

* * *

**a/n; I am so sorry.**

**a) for this being all over the place, I needed to do it quickly.**

**b) for possibly killing off phil.**

**c) for using the quote Phil used to begin this a/n.**

**I hope you liked it, your all probably fuming.. sorreh! :L**


End file.
